


But bear this in mind, it was meant to be

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, That's it, and they watch grease, grease lightning, its more fluffy than angsty, liam comforts him, louis is insecure, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels like he doesn't deserve Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But bear this in mind, it was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Installment number two of my attempt to populate the Lilo tag.
> 
> Just pretend they were dating for a while.

Louis sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that night. He and Liam were finally dating, and it was great. Liam was everything Louis wanted, and more. He was too good, in fact. There was no way Louis deserved to have him. Someone like Liam deserved someone better.

"You okay, babe?" Liam asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around Louis.

"I'm fine, Li, just a little stressed."

"Aw. baby, I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Li planted a kiss on his forehead. "You wanna watch Grease? That might take your mind off it?"

Louis sniffled, feeling like he'd much rather actually tell Liam what the real problem was, but he didn't want to seem pathetic, so he just nodded.

They snuggled on the loveseat under the afghan, and everything was okay, Louis was even starting to feel a bit better, when Liam paused it right after the _Grease Lightning_ song.

"Okay, Lou, what's bugging you?"

"W-What?"

Liam shook his head. "Lou, Grease Lightning is one of your favorite parts. You always sing along to it, even when you're not feeling so good. What's up?"

"Nothing's _up_ , Li, I just...my mind is somewhere else."

Liam frowned a bit. "Clearly. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to scare you off."

"What do you mean, scare me off? You haven't gone and snogged Harry, have you?"

Louis snorted. "No."

"Then you can tell me, Lou, anything. I won't run off, I promise."

"But I can't tell you, because you'll realize I'm right and leave me!"

Liam sat shocked as his boyfriend whimpered. "Realize you're right about what?"

"That you're too good for me. And you are! You're always so sweet and cute and funny, even when you don't mean to be."

Liam smiled. "Louis, don't be ridiculous, babe."

"See? You think I'm ridiculous! " he wailed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I'm so sorry, Liam!" He climbed into the taller boy's lap.

"Louis, what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know, just don't leave me please."

"I'm not gonna leave you, you donut."

"You're not?"

"Nope. You'll never be able to get rid of me."

"Good, because I don't want to."

"So that's it, then. We're stuck together."

Louis grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want you anymore."

"I still can't believe that you do."

"Louis, we're meant to be together, can't you feel that?"

"Of course I do. That's why I want to hold onto you forever."

"Well now you can, because I'm not going anywhere. Don't forget that."

"I'll never forget again." He leaned down to kiss Liam's waiting lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wanna finish watching?"

"Of course, Payne, who do you think i am?" Louis scoffed, laying so his head was in Liam's lap.

So Liam rolled his eyes and clicked the movie back on, and everything was okay, everything just felt _right_. And if they happened to snog a bit...well, that was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> It was cute, right? ;) xx


End file.
